The Ochmonek's are moving
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The Ochmonek's are moving due to down payment.


**Hello. My name is Alf and I'm going to tell you a story about the day the the Ochmonek's move out.**

 **It all started that the Wille was coming home from work wen he saw for sale sign in front of the Ochmonek's lawn. Will came up to the they door and knock on the door. Trevor answered it.**

Trevor:"Willie what bring you on our lawn"?

Willie:" Hi Trevor. I was coming home from work an I saw For Sale sign on your lawn".

Trevor:"Oh yea. Were moving because this house is getting termites and roaches. This house is 100 years old. There planning to demolish this house. Were force to move out. The bank own this house now.

Willie:"Trevor I'm am so sorry. Really what happen".

Trevor:"Well I'll tell you but you cannot tell Raquel. We miss our payment on this house. The state gave us two warning's".

Willie:"Well I'm a social worker. I think I can help you keep your house."

Trevor:"Thanks for the offer but I don't think so. The bank said if we don't move out my the end of the month. There going to send some officer's down to arrest us for trespassing ".

Willie:"Why"?

Trevor:"Well we lost the trial againest the state. The judge made that law so we need to move until the month ends".

Willlie:"Well Kate and I can pitch in and help out. Were are you guys moving to"?

Trevor:"New York in brookland. Jake's want to live closet to his Mother. Her Mother was going to therapy and She's getting better. She no longer take's stuff. They just discharged her from the state Hospital and she wants Jake to come home. Jake just turned 13 years old. No longer a kid. A teenager.

 **Willie to into the door and hung his coat into the closet. After he opens the door, I was in it.**

Willie:"Alf? what are you doing in here"?

Alf:"Shhh! I'm playing hid and seek with Eric.

Eric was 3 years old. Brian became 14 years old.

Eric:"I found you Alf."

Alf:"Thanks a lot willie.

 **Eric and I went into his room. Willie was talking to Kate in the kitchen. Kate was chopping vegetable's for dinner. Ever since Lynn went away to collage, Eric got her room. Eric was watching Doc Mcsuffin on TV. Eric wanted to play Doc Mcstuffen with me. I pretended I was the stuff animal so he got his Fisher Price medical play kit out from his toy chest until Kate called for dinner. After Dinner, Eric was getting ready for bed. Brian was playing with his Xbox that he got for Christmas until Kate came intones room.**

Kate:"Brian, you suppose to clean your room".

Brian:"Mom I was busy with my homework. I didn't have time".

Kate shut off Brian's T.V.

Brian:"Mom I was in the middle of a level".

Kate:"You'll live. Now clean this room or you'll be grounded from School tomorrow".

Brian:"Can It be over the weekend? I suppose to bring a computer baby home this Friday".

 **I was listening in the hallway and walk in his room.**

Alf:"Kate don't be to hard on the boy besides he just became a teenager. He's going through a rough time. He's going through puberty. I red about it on the internet on the Kids health website.

Kate:" You know your right. This is my first time raising a teenage boy. Lynn went through it. I'm sorry brian. Why don't you go to bed. You have School tomorrow.

The next day, The kids went to School. Eric went on a play date. Kate an I took a day off to help the Ochmonek's pack up their belonging's. The moving truck was in their lawn. Jake came home early and said good-bye to his friend's from his old School. Jake went inside to say goo-bye to me. I gave hime some cookies that Kate made.

 **After the Ochmonek's left, The trucks came to start the demolishing project. Eric was watching the trucks. The walls were knocked down. The project took one day to demolish. That night Eric was have a nightmare that night. I went into his room. I herd him yelled out my name.**

Alf:"Eric. What's wrong."

 **I looked under his sheets.**

Alf:"You wet your bed".

Eric:"I had a nightmare that the monsters were demolishing my room and I was in it and I think I drank too mush water".

 **Kate turn the lights on in Eric's room".**

Kate:"What's wrong"?

Alf:"Eric had a nightmare. I though he was potty trained"?

Kate: "He is but Willie and I think he may have a bladder problem. I'm taking him to the Doctor's tomorrow. You know Alf, some little boys do wet their bed. They just can't help it.

 **The next day. Kate took Eric to the Doctor's and came home.**

Wille:"What did he say"?

Kate: Well Eric has a little bladder infection and he taking medicine to clear it up. since he's three, He have to take it by the oral syringe. Eric, Why don't you go to your room and rest.

 **I was in Eric's room picking up his toys until Eric came into his room and lie down in his bed. I went up to him.**

Alf:"Did the Doctor's hurt"?

Eric:"Just when they put a tube up my private's. They use it to get a urine sample out."

ALF:"It's called it a catheter. I read about it in a medical book. So what did he say"?

Eric:"I have a bladder infection and I'm taking medicine for it.

 **Kate came in with a syringe full the medicine. She inject it in his mouth. She told Eric to rest. She told me to get out so Eric can rest. Brian came home from, School with a computer doll.**

Alf:"Brain? Did you have a Baby"?

Brain:"No it's a school assignment I have to do over the weekend. I took a child care classes and we have to take care of it over the weekend. My Baby is a girl and I name her Lynn after my older sister that went of collage".

 **The Baby start to cry. Brian picked it up and chimed it with the wristband that he's wearing on his wrist. She wanted a bottle. Brian had to care for it all weekend even at night. He had to bring it back to School on Monday. Eric's infection cleared up a week later. Brian got a good report from the Baby except there was one head support failure on the report. School was out for spring break. Lynn came home for spring break. She was out for two weeks. Eric had his fourth birthday so we had a party for him. The new house was build next door. The new neighbors moved in. They had a little boy that was Eric's age. His name is Johnny.**

* * *

The End.


End file.
